Sonamy - Sonic's real feelings about Amy
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: How's it going bros? This story might be a really interesting story. Will Sonic ever tell Amy his real feelings? Or will he tell her in a different way? No swears or lemobs. Rated T just to be safe. Brofist.


How it's going bros?

Welcome to another Sonamy story. Let's start as Amy.

Amy was walking through the park. She was wearing her usual clothes. She never seen the blue hedgehog for a while. She missed him so much. She happens to know that she fell in love with him since she first met him. Sonic does think about Amy. He think that she is very cute. But, he never decides when he wants a relationship. He often thinks about choosing Amy to be his girlfriend. Amy thinks she's already his girlfriend. She loves him so much. But, she never heard that he loves her back. Amy sat down on a bench and sighed.

"I wish Sonic was here. It's been a long time since we last spoken."

A minute later, Sonic was right in front of her. She gasped as she saw Sonic.

(Sorry about this. But before I say anything else, I'm gonna let you know that Sonic is in pain. He's just trying to take the pain. TO THE MAX! ;-) )

Skin were torn from Sonic's legs. Skin were also torn from his chest. His arms were bleeding. Skin were torn from his hand to his fingers. His ears were bleeding, but not as much blood came out. His back was bleeding also, but again not as much blood come out.

"Hey Ames, it's been a while since we spo-"

"Sonic. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!"

"I was fighting Eggman. Look I already took care of it. I really need to-"

"Sonic, you need to get fixed up. Let me take you to Tails' house and ask Tails to-"

"He's not home. He's looking for the emeralds."

"But that's your job."

"My job is to protect the emeralds."

Sonic took out 4 emeralds.

"Then, I guess I have no choice but to take you to the hospital."

"What? I'm terrified of hospitals."

"Wow, a brave hero who's afraid of hospitals."

"You have no idea what happened to me the last time I've been in there."

"Sorry, but I have to take you."

"No, I'm not going!"

"Maybe you haven't looked at yourself."

Amy took out a mirror. Sonic made a sad look as he looked at the mirror. 1 minute later, Sonic looked at Amy.

"Okay, I'll go."

"You can walk right?"

"I think I'm gonna run."

"Yeah, not happening. I'm carrying you."

"Fine, just put me down before we go in."

Amy picked up Sonic.

"You sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

Amy started to walk.

10 minutes later, they've arrived.

"Okay, you can put me down now."

Amy released Sonic. They've both went inside and sat down.

"Still terrified?"

"I'm in so much pain, I don't even care anymore."

A nurse ran in with a wheelchair.

"Oh my goodness, this must be serious. How do you feel Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I'm fine. Just in pain."

"Well, then let's take you to room 206."

4 minutes later, Sonic and Amy arrived at room 206.

"The doctor will arrive soon."

The nurse left.

"So, how did you deal with Eggman this time?"

"I was captured. Then, he sended some robots to hold me. Then, he placed a recorder. Then, he started beating me up. 5 minutes later he knocked me out. When I woke up, I found myself on the ground holding a tape. I figured out it's Eggman beating me up."

"I feel bad for you. And you said you already took care of it."

"I did. I told Shadow that he has his emerald."

"And?"

Sonic pulled out another tape.

"Oh."

"Funny thing, he did had Shadow's emerald."

A blue fox came in.

"Whoa. You look terrible. What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Please, tell me."

"I was beaten up by Eggman."

"Eggman huh? That man is nothing but trouble."

"You can say that again."

That doctor putted bandages on Sonic.

"Well, I'm gonna have do surgery when the bandages comes off."

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad. You won't feel a thing."

Sonic fainted.

"He's terrified of hospitals."

"He's been like that the last time he's been here. Dr. Rosemary is my name. I'm Sonic's doctor."

"I'm Amy Rose."

"Well Amy, I don't think surgery will be the perfect option for Sonic. What we could do is to leave the bandages on for 5 weeks and Sonic will be stitched back up. He's gonna have to change the bandages once a week."

"I think that would be the perfect option."

"I think so too."

Sonic woke up.

"Hey, guess what sleepy head? The doctor said they're not gonna do surgery."

"That's a relief."

"But instead, we're going to leave the bandages on for 5 weeks and stitch you back up."

"Well. It's better than taking my body apart."

"Well, there's one more thing that I have to tell you. Since Amy is here to help, she gonna stay with you till you feel much better. It's your decision though. So, what do you say?"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Well...I...um...okay."

"Well, there you have it. I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sonic and Amy went out of the hospital.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be with you for 5 weeks."

"I can't believe you fainted when they said they were going to do surgery."

"Well I.."

"You know, we should keep it down. Eggman might find your weakness."

"Hey!"

Amy laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's go to my place."

Sonic sighed.

Amy looked at Sonic and made a sad look. Sonic looked at Amy.

"What's wrong Ames."

"Look, I know I've been bugging you, and threatened you, and forcing you to marry me. I'm really sorry. I still love you. I just wanted you so bad. I've been trying to stop being childi-"

Amy tripped on a rock. Sonic caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah."

Sonic held her for a couple of seconds. Then, his arm started to hurt.

"AAH!"

Sonic set Amy down.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm. It's hurting."

"We should get going."

5 minutes later, Sonic and Amy were inside. Sonic was sitting on the couch, covered up with a blanket.

"Now you stay here till you feel better. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Amy. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm really appreciated."

"Anything for you Sonic."

Amy kissed Sonic's forehead and went upstairs to her room Sonic was thinking.

"Amy is so nice. So kind. So...amazing. So...Wait? Did I just think that? Maybe, all this pain is driving me crazy. Maybe I should lay down and go to sleep."

Sonic laid down and went to sleep.

[Sonic's dream]

Sonic found himself on the ground. He got up and looked around.

"Where am I? I don't remember what I was doing." Sonic looked at himself.

"Oh, I was lying down and...I'm dreaming. Well, there's nothing happening so might as well run around."

Sonic ran for a split second and his legs started hurting.

"AAHH! Oh man! Even if I'm dreaming, I can still feel the pain. Well, I guess I'm walking."

Sonic started to walk.

"I still don't know where I am. I can't even think. All I can think about is what happened to me today. Wait, that's it! I just need to think about something else."

Sonic tried to think.

A huge flash appeared. Sonic couldn't see. 5 seconds later, he felt someone punching him. He couldn't move.

"AHH!"

Sonic saw Eggman punching him. He also saw robots holding him.

"Oh great. Now I'm in big trouble."

Eggman punched Sonic.

"AHH! WHY YOU!"

Sonic freed himself from the robots. He punched Eggman.

"HA! I wish I done that in the real world."

Eggman took out a gun.

"Oh no. Better get out of here. But first..."

Sonic saw the self-destruct switch. He ran in full speed and pulled the switch. Then, he ran out of Eggman's base.

"Eggman is so dumb. Building a self-destruct switch. And, hey, I can run again. Finally!" Another flash appeared.

"Oh geez!"

Sonic couldn't see. 5 seconds later, he was lying on the ground. He got up and looked around. There was nothing but darkness.

"This is one weird dream. I should wake up."

Sonic rubbed his eyes. He was still dreaming.

"What? Okay! Don't tell me I'm stuck here."

Sonic rubbed his eyes harder. He was still dreaming.

"I guess I'm in a deep sleep. Where am I?"

Sonic walked around. 5 minutes later, he still haven't found anything.

"I don't want to be here. I should be in Amy's house."

Sonic stopped walking and started to think.

"I need to find a way out of here. This place is driving me crazy."

Suddenly, a strange sound was heard. Then, a mirror appeared. Sonic looked at the mirror.

"Hmm. Where did this came from?"

Suddenly the mirror showed a message. Sonic read the message.

"I am god? What the? Is this some kind of joke?"

The message disappeared. A sound was coming from the mirror. Sonic looked closer at the mirror. The mirror showed Sonic's reflection. The only thing different was that his eyes were bleeding and his body was covered in blood. The same message was there. It was written in blood. Sonic's eyes were wide.

"What the..."

Sonic looked at himself. He was relieved that he wasn't covered in blood. He looked at the mirror. His reflection was staring at him.

"Okay, this is messed up."

Sonic moved back. He looked behind him. He saw his reflection in front of him.

It picked up Sonic and choked him.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing your soul."

"No! Please! I don't want to die!"

"You're too late."

"AAHHH!"

Sonic started to think.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I want to be with Amy. Please, let me be with Amy."

A huge flash appeared.

"AAHHHH!"

Sonic couldn't see. 5 seconds later, Sonic was sitting on a tree stump. Amy was hugging him. Sonic started to think.

"I'm alive! I'M ALIVE! And for a second there I thought I was dead. I should forget all that. It's too creepy to think about it."

Sonic saw Amy hugging him. He started to think.

"At least, I'm with Amy. Better than getting beaten up and getting killed."

Amy kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed a little.

"Sonic."

"Yeah Ames?"

"Do you love me?"

"Ummm...I..."

"Please, tell me the truth."

Sonic looked at Amy. She was getting more attractive. Sonic was getting more attracted to her.

"Amy, you're so beautiful."

"R-really?"

Sonic was thinking.

"What did I just said to her? Okay, I like Amy but, I don't.."

Sonic looked at Amy. She was getting more attractive. Sonic started to think.

"Man, she looks beautiful. I think that I'm in...no, I'm not. I...must...be...strong."

Amy was looking more attractive. Sonic couldn't take it.

"Who am I kidding? It's a dream right?"

Sonic kissed Amy.

Amy kissed Sonic back. 5 seconds later, Sonic stopped himself from deepening the kiss. He backed away from Amy and looked at her. Amy was happy when Sonic kissed her.

"Sonic...does this mean that you...love me?"

"Um...I...didn't mean to do that."

"Then, why did you kissed me?"

"Because you look...soooo...amazing."

"Oh...Sonic..."

Sonic kissed Amy. Amy held Sonic tight.

"I love you Sonic."

Sonic made a surprising look. He started to think.

"Oh no, what have I done?"

Sonic sighed. He didn't expect to say it back to her. He took a deep breath and tried to say it back to her.

"I...l-l-l-love...y-y-you...t-t-too...A-A-Amy."

Amy hugged Sonic tight. She was crying with tears of joy. Sonic was shocked when he said that. He then realized that he haven't known where he was.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you Sonic. What is it?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the woods. We're close to my house."

Sonic started to think.

"This is where Amy used to live. Well I guess this is the time where we last spoken. Only thing different is that I kissed Amy told her that I loved her. I don't like her that much. I kissed her because she looked so attractive. I said I loved her so she won't be upset. I don't want to make her cry. I guess she is lonely and she does help me alot. But I don't want a relationship right now. I'm trying to protect her. I don't want Eggman taking her away from me. This was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have done this. "

"Sonic."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For bothering you. I just wanted you so bad. I won't bother you again. Is there anyway that I could make it up to you?"

Sonic started to think.

"Didn't she already apologize to me? Oh wait. I forgot. Well, she did apologized to me. I mean it's no big deal."

Sonic looked at Amy.

"It's okay Amy. You didn't have to apologize."

"But I been bothering you so many times. There has to be something that I can do."

"Amy, like I said. It's alright. There's nothing you can do."

Amy held Sonic's hand.

"Sonic. Please, let me do something. I deserve a punishment."

Sonic started to think.

"Amy really wants to fix her mistakes. Look, I know she's been annoying me sometimes but, she didn't do anything wrong. She's just a little girl who's lonely and sweet. She deserve some respect and some love I guess."

Sonic looked at Amy. Her eyes were filled with tears. Sonic held Amy.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. Just don't cry."

"But you always ran away from me. It's because I'm annoying right? You kissed me and told me you love me because you don't want me to be upset. You don't really love me. You don't even care about me. You hate me. I know you do. If you don't love me Sonic. Then, just tell me you don't. I'm sorry for everything I done."

Amy started to cry. Then, she ran in the middle of the woods. Sonic made a surprising look.

"AMY! WAIT!"

Sonic started to run after her. He couldn't find her with trees around him. Then, he saw Amy on the edge of a cliff. Amy was looking at Sonic. She jumped off. Sonic ran in full speed and grabbed her. They've both fell on the ground. Tears were falling from Sonic's eyes.

"Amy please stop. I don't want to lose you. You're very important to me. I only ran away because I'm shy. It's my fault that I made you think that way. I don't hate you Amy. The truth is...I did have a small crush on you. I just wanted to protect you. I don't want Eggman taking you away from me. I don't care how much you bother me. I will always love you Amy. You always care about me Amy. You always help me. Without you, I don't know what I'll do. I promise I'll be with you for the till we both die. I'll even marry you. We'll even have kids. I don't care how much. Just don't jump. Please, I'll do anything you want."

Amy started to cry and held Sonic.

"Oh Sonic. I love you so much. I'm sorry for doing this."

"I love you too Amy. Just don't ever leave me."

They've both kissed.

Sonic started to think.

A huge flash appeared. Sonic couldn't see. Sonic woke up. He looked around and realized that he was back at Amy's house. Tears were falling from Sonic's eyes.

"That was a terrible nightmare. But, the last part was worst. I can't believe that she done that. I just don't want it to happen again. I...just...want...Amy."

Amy went downstairs. Sonic looked at her. She went to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. You're finally awake."

Sonic stared at Amy. Amy made a sad look.

"Umm...are you okay? You look terrible."

"Amy..."

"Do...you...need...something?"

Sonic held Amy and kissed her. Amy was surprised when Sonic kissed her.

"I love you Amy."

"WH-WH-WHAT?! Okay. I love you too, but there's something going on. Tell me what's wrong.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you everything what happened to me."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

30 minutes later Sonic told Amy everything what happened to him in his dream. Amy was crying. Sonic was hugging her.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm all yours."

Amy held Sonic tight.

"OUCH!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm in serious pain right now."

"I'll take you to my room."

Amy took Sonic to her room. He laid down. Amy laid down with Sonic. She held Sonic tight. Sonic held Amy tighter.

"Amy, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two hedgehogs closed their eyes and fell asleep.

So tell me. Is this story better than any of my stories? Or is this the same as all my stories?

Hey by the way, please be nice. I'm not asking for swears and flames. BROFIST! :-)


End file.
